<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Let's play together with these bicolor keys" – [Undertale AU - Nightmare x Killer] by Nymphiou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068445">"Let's play together with these bicolor keys" – [Undertale AU - Nightmare x Killer]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphiou/pseuds/Nymphiou'>Nymphiou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...weird fluff, Chill, M/M, Piano, just want some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphiou/pseuds/Nymphiou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the piano. Instrument of feelings.</p><p>The piano is a way for pianists to express themselves. Whether it is our feelings, our feelings, our moods, even going so far as to make the listener travel when he closes his eyes or concentrates on making his mind wander.</p><p>Playing the piano allows us to open our hearts to others.</p><p>So, when this sublime instrument is played on a note of sadness, even melancholy, do you believe that the one who listens to this play, this score in the greatest secrecy, will feel nothing in his turn?</p><p>It is highly probable.<br/>But we all have different sensations, even if it's only listening to an instrument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killermare, NightKiller, Nightmare / Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Let's play together with these bicolor keys" – [Undertale AU - Nightmare x Killer]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*****</p><p>Ship: Nightkiller (Nightmare x Killer)</p><p>Lemon: No.</p><p>Current status: Skeletons. Present presence of magic.</p><p>Sphere/Universe/Place : Original, in Dreamtale, in Nightmare's castle</p><p>Main characters:</p><p>- Nightmare belongs to Jokublog.<br/>- Killer belongs to Rahafawbas. </p><p>Secondary/enunciated characters :</p><p>- Dream belongs to Jokublog (and Dreamtale too).<br/>- Dust belongs to Ask Dusttale<br/>- Horror belongs to sour-apple-studios.</p><p>*****</p><p>- Undertale belong to Toby Fox</p><p>*****</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh ! Not there either..!" mentally made the skeleton with black tears one more time by already closing the sixth door with a slight sigh, finally continuing on its way to the last place where it could possibly find itself, tired of having to do this, of looking for it.</p><p>He. Nightmare, his boss, his superior, the one he loves too.<br/>
The one he's already looking for for a few good minutes.</p><p>To the surprise of the other members of the Bad Sanses, composed of Dust, Horror and also Killer, the Master of Doom has still not given any sign of life and presence regarding their weekly meeting that they were supposed to have. What was disturbing, though, was that Nightmare literally didn't miss any meetings, especially on such an important subject concerning the possible capture of her twin brother, Dream, the Guardian of the last Golden apple, Prince of Dreams but also the incarnation of positivity itself.<br/>
Then, after having unfairly drawn the short straw, Killer had ended up, in his own way, being the designated one going after him -he was sure that Dust and Horror had rigged the draw in addition !-<br/>
And that's what he's been doing since then.<br/>
To find his boss.</p><p>So when he arrived at the place where he thought he might find him, he faced the open door, a sign that someone was there.<br/>
And then, entering the center of the room that is the library, a place understood as sacred by the corrupted, the killer looked at every corner of the place before sighing again, seeing that there was not a cat, not a single tentacle somewhere.<br/>
But finally, he stopped abruptly, after he had already started to leave the room, instinctively tending the auditory cavities towards the sound he had just heard.<br/>
A soft, uncertain sound, coming from an instrument of which he was not even aware of its existence in this castle.<br/>
Then, in wolf steps, the killer approached the place where these hazardous notes that had just begun came from, as if someone was training at the basics before starting his score, his solo performance.</p><p>So he finally came to a half-opened door of which he had no knowledge, since it was hidden in a back room of the library, he was mute when he saw the one who made these notes sound.<br/>
The one he was supposed to look for for their meeting was simply in this room of dark faith, only illuminated by a window that timidly brought in the glimmers of the moon, showing the nightmare, sitting, facing an imposing string piano, with reflective black colours, only the keys that stood out best in this place because of their bright white.</p><p>He didn't move an inch, as if he was frozen on the spot, hidden from the view of his boss who hadn't noticed him, he, far too concentrated in what he was doing.</p><p>Then a note sounds. And two. And a third, and again... and again... In a slow and dull rhythm, showing that, this time, these played notes were not random, being only those of a score now, a score with notes wandering between high and low, giving a melody in the sense of being sad, heartbreaking.</p><p>To hear it gave a completely different effect to the skeleton with the targeted soul in addition to this sad melody, watching his superior play with his hands, his fingers with a subtlety and a disconcerting habit. He was like... hypnotized.<br/>
But the most important thing was this music, this music that gradually disconnected him from reality, always fixing Nightmare as a non-existent point without fully realizing it before, suddenly the scenery around him started to change, imagination coming alive in reality, the melody giving him an image, a feeling.<br/>
And now he was in the middle of Dreamtale, facing a tree, where two young skeletons were sitting against it, talking together in a good mood.<br/>
He could very well recognize Dream at the first blow of the orbit, immediately making the link with Nightmare for the second, which was with him, despite his absent corruption.<br/>
But he knew that he was facing the past, the dark past of the twins, that universe that no one wanted to hear again, watching the two twins being happy, against that tree that, in its reality, was simply dead.</p><p>His mind had softened during those few seconds of contemplation before seeing that everything was changing again, at the same time as the melody was rising in power, as the sky and landscape became darker and darker as the two young people separated, one, the gold, smiling, leaving with the inhabitants of the universe who had asked his attention, leaving the violet alone for a few seconds, before seeing other inhabitants come to fetch him trouble, humiliating him, hurting him, all this without the golden one realizing it, smiling at his pain in front of his twin, finding many excuses on the wounds he had not had time to make disappear, dying in silence, in the secret of all that he was suffering.<br/>
Only for his brother's smile and happiness.<br/>
But, when the melody he heard became louder and darker, now facing Nightmare, eating the black apples, eventually suffering from his corruption that took over him, which totally submerged him with this sticky texture, this black substance with the reflections of a dark blue coming from his body, while he was screaming. Shouted in pain at Dream who was frozen in it, unable to do anything for his twin brother who had become a corrupt skeleton with appendages, eventually becoming himself a statue made of stone in the end.</p><p>Now that there is nothing more he can do, Dreamtale becomes desolate forever.</p><p>The notes gradually calmed down from this gloomy atmosphere, now letting the feelings come to him. He, the ignorant skeleton that he was on this subject, thus making tears flow without even realizing it at the beginning, tears different from the one he already had, transparent and crystalline this time, flowing unceasingly on his cheekbones, hearing, feeling the suffering and remorse that emanated from his boss.<br/>
Those of having suffered so much from his silence, those of having made his twin suffer, giving rise to remorse for his dark acts, for his actions that led to him becoming what he is now, having to fight for the capture of his brother, cannot turn back.</p><p>These feelings took Killer by the throat until they took his breath away, understanding their meaning by returning to reality, imagination being an illusion that disappears, taking away the sight of these images against that of the corrupt one who was now playing his last notes of despair, attenuating his feelings at the same time as his music, gradually locking them behind a shell leading to his soul, not wanting anyone to realize all his feelings.<br/>
The notes concluding this score were long and low-pitched, as if we were closing this shell definitively before his next piece, allowing Killer to pick up at the same time, drying his tears with a blow of the handle and pretending that nothing had happened before finally knocking on the door of this well hidden room after a few minutes, calling out to the corrupt with his usual attitude to warn him that everyone was waiting for him for this damn meeting, Nightmare reacting with a tired growl before getting up to walk with the killer to the place where Dust and Horror were still waiting.<br/>
But the killer had told him absolutely nothing about what had happened, because he had listened to him, preferring to keep it in the greatest of secrets.<br/>
So, after that day, Killer often went to the library in secret to observe the master of misfortunes when he played this piece every week, having himself found a certain adoration for the piano over time, eventually wanting to learn more, even play it.<br/>
So he often went to the library to listen to Nightmare yes, but also to learn through many books everything you needed to know about this instrument, from notes to reading scores, to the meaning of each key, over and over again, enjoying reading so much on this subject and learning all this.<br/>
This had worried Dust and Horror a lot when he often saw Killer in the corridors of the castle, book in hand, literally not paying attention to the path in front of him, so much he was captivated by what he was reading, but especially that Killer who was reading books was simply unexpected and surprising for them. </p><p>...But the one concerned didn't care about that, about them.<br/>
But in any case, a few quick sweet months had passed as such, Killer's love for his superior had always increased again and again with each passing moment, loving to listen to him so much despite the usual sadness that emanated from this piece.<br/>
He could spend days listening to it, in the best or worst moments.<br/>
And yet, he had always thought that, when he was behind that door, Nightmare had never discovered his presence, always thinking that he was far too focused on playing.<br/>
But contrary to what he had to think, Nightmare knew. He knew that every week he played, Killer was behind that door listening to him over and over again, until he fell asleep a few times. But he didn't say anything.<br/>
He had seen the killer suddenly become interested in books, music and the piano in all. And he would let him do it, without even understanding why, it didn't bother him more than that.<br/>
... He enjoyed being listened to even. But he would never admit it.<br/>
But one day, as he was going to this room hidden from everyone's eyes to play the score of his troubles for one more time, he saw it for himself. He, Killer, in this small piece, in front of this piano which he had just sat in front of his pupils when he did not dare to interrupt him, preferring to observe what he intended to do in the present moment.<br/>
And he had definitely done the right thing.</p><p>A note now resounded in this small and dark room, then a second note came to life right next door, then lower for a third. Then more, more, more, more notes.<br/>
Killer was playing.<br/>
He was playing a score of which he had no knowledge, as it was not in the books, easily concluding that he was playing in total improvisation. And despite his awkward movements at first, the killer was serain and was getting used to this first keyboard move, his ivory phalanges touching the white and black rectangles that are the musical keys, with dexterity, showing that he had studied long and hard to know how to do it so easily at the first attempt.<br/>
The melody itself was hazardous, but full of doubts on the one hand, making the corrupt feel Killer's feelings. The one of a being, a skeleton who believes himself and acts like a smart, stupid and insolent Sans, but who is only a sphere of madness at the bottom, to the cause of his human being, to the cause of his loss of sensations before. And Nightmare was... captivated by it.<br/>
Simply captivated at the time. Captivated by everything he felt, by everything that came from this killer who suddenly intrigued him.<br/>
But finally, he finally entered the room and advanced with his silent steps until he was next to the one with the red soul of determination, without Killer noticing him, before, finally, he began to play seven high-pitched keys with his right hand, making the killer jump by turning his skull towards him, before finally continuing to play his low notes with hesitation at first, but which was immediately followed by the Master of Doom while sitting at his side while one last time playing high notes in alternation.<br/>
A little silence of a few seconds followed this, before finally, the two skeletons began to play together after a few short high notes, in perfect rhythm, their notes and hands complementing each other totally in their duet, in their symphony of sounds, of feelings that they emitted.</p><p>The one of a leader hesitating about what he should do now, making the Multivers suffer.<br/>
That of a sbire who was afraid of his past, regretting his actions, regretting his sentimental madness.</p><p>And despite this, they comforted each other, without even deigning to speak, letting the sounds, the notes speak for them...<br/>
Killer's right hand suddenly approached Nightmare to give two high notes one after the other quickly for a few seconds before stopping to allow his superior to play alone again at first, making the killer understand that he was lost, that he often thought, even every day, to abandon what he was doing, only to see his brother again, only to stop all these fights, all this suffering that consumed him despite himself. And Killer had answered this with his left hand playing, his right hand resting between the two skeletons on the gap between their bodies, making the nightmare understand that, no matter what his choices, he will follow him again and again, no matter what happens.<br/>
Nightmare had replied, now playing only with her right hand at the same time as the killer, her left hand also being between them, unintentionally touching the one of the one with the targeted soul.<br/>
Their score wavered between their request for what they could do, what they should do. To find a solution to everything that was eating away at them, while still comforting each other, showing that they were still there for each other, in the company of Dust and Horror. Like a family, in short.</p><p>And as they finished their composition with long low notes, a silence had lasted, before finally the killer got up to leave the room, after whispering a "Thank you..." to his partner of the moment, a thank you that sounded just like something else...<br/>
Like a... "I love you", for the prince of nightmares who couldn't answer, the killer was already gone.<br/>
And yet, without admitting it at the time... this hidden meaning had actually pleased him.</p><p>And since that day, it had become their habit, their little habit that filled their emptiness, the habit of going every week to this hidden room, playing the piano together, on different pieces or compositions, varying according to their mood. Each time they played with one hand each, their second hand between them brushed against each other, even binding them to the moment of the melody, often surprising them themselves in the process.<br/>
This had the gift of bringing them together. And it was so good for them, enjoying each other's company so much in these moments, to play to express their thoughts, moods, feelings...their secrets.<br/>
Like that day when, at the end of a new track that had sounded like a hope for a promising future, Nightmare finally uncovered one of her secrets that had remained hidden in her soul over time. A secret which, instead of being said by these sweet notes on this sublime instrument, had been said by an action of the corrupt, having by himself laid his teeth on those of the skeleton with black tears which was surprised at first, showing the skeleton which he had learned to love during these months in his company a new way of saying a I love you, without even needing the piano this time.</p><p>Their words and actions becoming much more effective on such a thing as their sweet and musical love, which made their souls beat in symphony with the simple presence of the other whom they considered each other as their soul mate, the one with whom they will spend their eternity, with or without this instrument that has known how to bind them, now appreciating the actions and words of the other, the notes can no longer express how much they loved each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>